sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
CBS Interactive
| location = 235 Second Street | location_city = San Francisco, California, 94105 | location_country = United States | key_people = Jim Lanzone (President) | industry = Online media | products = | revenue = US$602 million (CBS, 2009) | net_income = | num_employees = 2,080 (CNET, 2006) | parent = CBS Corporation | homepage = }} CBS Interactive Inc. (formerly CBS Digital Media Group) is an American media company and is a division of the CBS Corporation. It is an online content network for information and entertainment. Its websites cover news, sports, entertainment, technology, and business. It is headed by Jim Lanzone. CBS Interactive coordinates with CBS Network Sales to bring together ad sales operations, as well as the corporation's television, sports, and news groups, who will continue to be involved in program development. History On May 30, 2007, CBS Interactive acquired Last.fm for £140 million (US$280 million). On June 30, 2008, CNET Networks was acquired by CBS and the assets were merged into CBS Interactive, including Metacritic, GameSpot, TV.com, and Movietome. On March 15, 2012, it was announced that CBS Interactive acquired video game-based website Giant Bomb and comic book-based website Comic Vine from Whiskey Media, who sold off their other remaining websites to BermanBraun. This occasion marked the return of video game journalist Jeff Gerstmann to the CBS Interactive division of video game websites, which includes GameSpot and GameFAQs, and has Gerstmann once again working directly with some of his former peers at GameSpot under the same building at the CBS Interactive headquarters.Giant Bomb, Comic Vine join CBS Interactive GameSpot.com On April 17, 2012, it was announced that Major League Gaming and CBS Interactive would be entering a partnership alongside TwitchTV to be the only exclusive online broadcaster of their Pro Circuit competitions, as well as for advertising representation. Brands General entertainment The CBS Interactive entertainment brands are CBS.com, the online home of CBS, an American network television channel and its OTT service, CBS All Access; TV Guide, the ultimate listings guide for any Service Provider; CHOW, recipes, discussions, reviews, videos, and stories all related to food; TV.com, discussions, show guides, reviews, and videos all about television; Metacritic, a review aggregation website for games, music, television and movies; Comic Vine, news, reviews, and forums about comics; and GameRankings, a review aggregation website for games. General news CBS Interactive's news brands are CBSNews.com, the online home of CBS News, the news division of CBS Corporation; and CBSN, a 24-hour news channel based completely online and on smart devices, a division of CBS News. Sports CBS Interactive's sports brands are CBSSports.com, the online home of CBS Sports, with news, scores, video, and discussion about professional sports along with the streaming sports network CBS Sports HQ; CBSSports.com College Network, the online home of CBS Sports College Network with news, scores, video, and discussion about collegiate sports; CBS Sports Fantasy, a website featuring fantasy sports; and MaxPreps, a website including information, recruiting, news, video, and discussion about high school sports. CBS Sports also manages an advance media division that hosts college and high school sports digital presence to both design the websites and manage the ads on each of those 250+ properties. Technology CBS Interactive's technology brands are CNET, an American media website that publishes reviews, news, articles, blogs, podcasts, and videos on technology and consumer electronics globally; CNET Content Solutions, content solutions related to technology and consumer electronics; Download.com, a website for free software; TechRepublic, news, information, resources, and forums for IT professionals; and ZDNet, technology news, reviews, and videos for technology and business professionals. Video games CBS Interactive's video games brands are GameFAQs, a community driven website with guides and forums about video games; GameSpot, news, reviews, and guides about video games; Giant Bomb, videos, podcasts, and reviews about video games; and onGamers, news analyses, and columns about the eSports scene. Music CBS Interactive's music brands are Last.fm, the music discovery service and listening service; and MetroLyrics, lyrics, videos, and news for music. Former brands BNET, founded in 2007, was an online magazine dedicated to issues of business management. It merged into CBS MoneyWatch in 2012. See also * Nationsonline.org References External links * Category:CBS Corporation subsidiaries Category:Companies based in San Francisco Category:American companies established in 1992 Category:1992 establishments in California Category:Media companies established in 1992